simpsonsfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Wątek:Alexus242/@comment-5464680-20150923183912
Teorie zaczne odcinkiem "Homer the Heretic" s04e03 premiera 8 X 1992. W tym odcinku Homer miał dość chodzenia do kościoła więc postanowił nie chodzić, spotkał w tym odcinku Boga. Ale najwarzniejsz jest to o czym Bóg z Homerowi mówili na konicu , "Panie, powiec mi jaki jest sens życia, Bóg: Dowiesz się jak umrzesz. Homer: Powiec mi teraz... Bóg: Nie poczekasz pół roku........... s04e18 "So its Come to this: A Simpsons clips show" premiera 1 IV 1993... Prawie że pół roku puziniej (5 miesięcy 3 tygodnie 5 dni)... W tym odcinku Bart zrobił pryma aprylisowy kawał przez który Homer doznał urazu. Homer po jakimś czasię wpadł w śpiączkę (być może wtedy gdy od spotkania z Bogiem mineło 6 miesięcy).... W odcinku sprzed pół roku Homer się dowiedział że zostanie mu góra 6 miesięcy. Przypadek........ W odcinku Homer się budzi, ale w jaki sposób ? Nagle zezłoszczony na Barta, nie reagował na nic po za tym ? Nie zareagowałby na piwo ? Otóż Homer się nie obudził, tylko myśli że się obudził a tak napradę żyje w swoim świecie w którym wszystko jest możliwe. Po tych odcinkach, przygody Simpsonów stały się bardziej nie możliwe, Homer poleciał w kosmos, wstępował w najróżniesze profesję, był w najróżnieszych zakątkach świata. Przedtem tego nie było. Następny dowód to osobowości bohaterów. Homer wyolbrzmił osobowości swoich znajomych, przyjaciuł, rodziny... Lisa przykładowo stała się super mądra, z poglądami jak u 40 letniej lewicowej kobiety, Bart z rozrabiaki popadł w jeszcze większą skrajność, Marge stała się bardziej wyidealizowana przez Homera. Homer tak ich pamiętał więc i tak żyją w jego umyśle. Kolejnym dowodem są odcinki o przyszłości Simpsnów, jakby je wszystkie razem zebrać wydają się wręcz niemożliwe do złączenia. Czemu, bo Homer posługuje się tylko i wyłącznie relacjami swoch dzieci, które go odwiedziają w szpitalu. To dlatego dzieci są zawsze głównymi bochaterami tych historii a Homer jest tylko tłem lub bohaterem drugo lub trzecioplanowym. (Nie pamiętam tłumacznie o ślubie Lisy a była to dość istotna wzianka) Homer w swojej podświadomości poprostu dopisuje siebię do tych historii, jego mózg interpretuje to tak jakby tam był. To też tłumaczy czemu dzieci ciągle mają te same głosy. Bo tak je pamięta, a więc jego mózg tak to interpretuje, mimo że dzieci słysz nie potrafi sobie wyobrazić ich z innymi głosami. Drugą kwestią jest Marge, która w odcinkach o przyszłości również pełni role poboczne jak Homer. Ale co by to oznaczało. W odcinku "Bart to the future" s16e15, Marge i Homer byli w separacji. Niby poszło o dom, ale najprawdopodobniej Marge po prostu nie wytrzymała emocjonalnie i po 13 latach Homera w śpiączce odeszłą (ożeniła się ponownie z kimś kogo Homer wyobrażał sobie jako Krusty) lub po prostu zmarła (a cała historia była odrzuceniem, w której Homer śmierć przeistoczył w separacje którą to jeszcze może uratować i z Marge żyć, za tym przemawia fakt że historia była mało spujna) istnieje też możliwość że jej poprostu odbiło (niepamiętam czemu konkretnie to...) lub że Marge jednak przy nim jest i nieustępuje go na krok. Trzecia kwestia to Maggie, nawet w odcinkach o przyszłości nie mówi. Powód jest prosty Maggie nie zna Homera, nie wie kim jest, i pewnie rodzina to przed nią zataiła aby się nie smuciła jego losem. Homer nie usłyszał jej głosu więc i nie wię jak brzmi. Więc jej obraz jest wygenerowany przez opowieści dzieci. (bylą też kwestai o Abe Simpsonie) Jest jeszcze sprawa że Marge jednak może nie ustępywać Homera na krok od momęntu gdy trafił w śpiączkę, na prawidłowość tego mogą przemawiać odcinki o "problemach małżeniskich" . Homer słysz smutną Marge i przypisuje wine za ten stan sobie, które przejawiają się "częstymi problemami małżeniskimi" które oczywiście naprawia, to łagodzi poczucie winy u Homera ale nie na długo. Homer ma wyrzuty sumienia, co by nawet tłumaczyło sprzeczkę z s16e15 gdzie poprostu dzieci były wraz z matką przy Homerze i rozmawiali. (Nie pamiętam tłumacznia dotczącego kłutni między Marge a Homerem) Pozostaje też kwestia w jakiej śpiaczce Homer może być. Napewno kontaktuje w drobnym stopniu ze światem. Może się "budzić" otworzyć oczy, ale nic nie mówi. Może oglądać telewizję, dzięki której łączy najnowsze fakty ze świata ze swoimi historiami, dzięki czemu technika wciąż w serialu postępuje. Jak i spotykać się z celebrytami któych obejrzy. Myślałem że więcej z tej teorii pamiętam, może jutro coś do niej dopisze jak sobie przypomnę (starałem się napisać tylko to co pisał tamten gościu), napisałem chyba 1/10 tego co tam było :( Jutro postaram się napisać teorię o tym że "Marge jest okrótną żoną-manipulatką", o ile teoria ci się podobała, byłbym wdzięczny za poprawę błędów i dopisania tego co zabrakło.